Study Buddy
by Dean's4ever
Summary: Summary : set in High school - Dean is well.. a jock football baseball , wrestling . he was good at everything he did. well in sports he was .. but when it came to relationship not so much . But when a new student in a trench coat arrives things might change


(Dean's pov )  
Dean glared at the computer screen before him and sigh in frustration as he sat back in his seat and ran a hand though his hair. Here he was suppose to coming up with a 2 page report for his English class by Friday and he was drawing a blank.  
That didn't really surprise him really he was so busy with football that he slept most of the class away. But if he didn't get at least a B on this he wouldn't be able to play on Friday .  
The computer in front of his taunted him . he just couldn't make the words jump from his mind to the computer screen. Suddenly the door to the library open and Dean sat up straighter thinking it was the librarian  
But it wasn't it was another student.. He didn't know why but he kept his eyes glue to the boy who was walking slowly towards him where the computers were. He was dressed in Jeans a white t-shirt and a tan trench coat.  
In his arms was a stack of books ..But what caught Dean 's attention was the guy's eyes . They were the bluest of the blue.. For a minute when he the other boy looked up at him Dean he got lost for just a second.  
But he quickly pulled himself together and looked away turning back to his computer and starting at the blank screen again. But he did noticed the other boy did settled down next to him at the computer next to his.  
For a few minutes it was absolute silent . As it seem the other boy didn't have a problem getting words to pop up on the screen . The more Dean sat there the more he got frustrated. He was about to stand up and leave when the boy beside him spoke  
" Having trouble ?" Dean head snapped turning to look at him. " yeah just a bit " he said snapping. The other boys eyes widen looked away ..Dean for some reason felt guilty ..  
" hey I am sorry I didn't mean to snapped I just really need to get a passing grade on this report for English or I cant play in Friday 's game " he explained. The boy nodded  
"That is what I am working on too " he said ..Dean looked at him in surprise ..The boy smiled.. "We are in the same class Dean " he said softly. " You know how I am ?" he asked .. "Duh your the school quarterback " he said " All the girls want you and all the Guys want to be you " he said ..  
"And you ?"Dean asked starting at this boy .. he just shrugged "I don't know you so I don't have an opinion " he said.. Dean nodded not sure how he felt about this.. but something in him wanted to keep talking to this kid.  
"Well since you know me can I have your name ?" he asked The boy smiled "it is Castiel" he said softly.

(Cas's Pov )  
Out of all the place he though he would be on a Monday afternoon Cas never though he would be sitting in Dean Winchester's bedroom . Sitting on his bed with him sitting only inches from him .  
Cas found it hard to concentrated the work at hand when he was sitting there in front of Dean having Dean starting at him with those beautiful green eyes and Cas let his gaze fall to his full kissable lips. then that was all he could think about .. what they would feel like pressed up against his ..  
"Cas are you ok ?" Dean as looking up from his lap top at him in concern .. " ahhh yeah I am good just thinking " he replied looking down at his paper. But he couldn't concentrated . It was a useless to think someone so beautiful and popular like Dean would like him.  
"Well I am done for the day " Dean said jerking Cas out of his thoughts. He looked up as Dean closed his computer and put it on this desk beside his bed and then stretched out n full on the bed his arms behind his head eyes closed.  
Cas bit his lip and couldn't but stare at the boy before him. Gosh what he would give to lay beside him to have his arms.. Cas sigh and took a deep breath "Stop fooling yourself " he told himself shaking his head and standing up and started packing his bag.  
"where you going?" Dean asked looking at him though half closed eyes.. " well you said you were done for the day so I will be walking home" he said.  
But before he could react Dean had grab his hand and was pulling him towards the bed. Cas found himself flat out stomach first face in the pillow on the bed beside Dean. Who just chuckled and rolled over to face Cas.  
Cas rolled over on his back taking deep breaths trying to calm his down his racing heart. He looked over at dean who was now starting at him blinking sleepily .. "What was that for ?" he asked breathlessly  
"mmm you were going to leave don't want you to leave " he replied on a yawn Cas smiled and watched as Dean eyes slowly closed " I should go home let you get some rest" we can study more later this week " Cas said not being able to take his off the boy laying beside him  
Half asleep rolled over throwing an arm over Cas middle a leg over his legs successful trapping him. " No stay ..we can go out ..later" He mumbled ..Cas frown ..  
What did he mean by go out ? he glanced at Dean.." what do you mean.. like out?" he asked ...When he didn't get a response he nudge a elbow into Dean side..  
He grunted and his eyes fluttery open " what did you mean by go out ?" Cas . Dean looked Cas like he thought it should be obvious. " Like to dinner just you and me " he replied his eyes shutting again and if possible his upper body scooted closer to Cas  
Cas heart was racing hard.. he didn't want to get his hopes up .. if Dean was just fooling him.. " is this a date? he asked softly.. making Dean open his eyes .. " is that ok ?" he asked sounding worried.  
Cas sigh in relife and smiled.. "yes I just wanted to be clear and there wasn't a misunderstanding " he said.. Dean smiled and once again taking Cas by surprise and leaned forward pressing his lips against his..  
Cas eyes closed on their own and colors exploded all around him. His poor heart just took off once again. The kiss ended with a sigh ..For a moment Cas just kept his eyes closed hoping that this wasn't a dream.  
He slowly opened his eyes and saw Dean face was even closer now.. he was sleeping really good from the sounds of the soft snoring coming from him.. Cas giggled and relaxed with Dean's arms around him and allowed himself to drifted off to sleep.


End file.
